famanafandomcom-20200213-history
Ordisa
Things to know. The Helvania of Ordisa, is a nation situated Central- Western Estal. Ordisa is a pretty mid-sized nation, and is the second most advanced nation. Ordisa borders Apilanya to the east, Malpix, Goltesia, and Yuvar to the south. As well as the Ordican seas to the West. History Ordisan Kingdom In 784, Ordisa was formed out of Nabrosia. In 798, it annexes a nearby Ordo-Glazian CIty State. In 825, Ordisa annexes some territory from Apilanya. In 845, it expands southward. In 861, Ordisa and its ally Feniki-Glasian Commonwealth invades Vordor and Kvodril. In 863, it annexed a lot of territory. In 908, it annexes Celzion and Shekurta. In 923, it starts colonization in Makan on an island north of the Feniki-Glasian Commonwealth colony. It is named Nabrosia ge Pira (English: New Nabrosia, Internationally: Pira Nabrosia). In 934, the colony covers one third of the island. In 943, Feniki-Glasia and Ordisa are invaded by the Wokon Brotherhood and Mouthpeace. Its colony is annexed by Mouthpeace and it loses its ally to the Wokon Brotherhood. In 947, It is invaded by Apilanya. In 948, the Ordisan Revolution took place during the Ordo-Apilanyan War. As the Age of Enlightenment kicked off, the revolution spread into Apilanya. An armistice is signed by both kingdoms in order to quell the rebellion. In 950, Ordisa and Apilanya transitions to a revolutionary state. It also annexes territory from Apilanya. Revolutionary Ordisa Revolutionary Ordisa enters a huge coalition to invade the Wokon Brotherhood, and liberate the Southwest cultures in Estal. In 965, Revolutionary Ordisa and its ally Revolutionary Apilanya invade the Naravami Grand Duchy. By 967, it turns it into Revolutionary Naravam, and creating the Revolutionary Tripartite. In 979, the Revolutionary Tripartite invaded the Holy Defense Community of East Episol, and dismantles it. In 981, the Revolutionary Tripartite disbands and Ordisa stops being revolutionary. Ordisa: Industrial Age In 1006, Ordisa finds the first Steam engine design in Geopyopia. This makes it have the biggest navy in the world. Two years later, Ordisa builds the first factory in Ezlil, Walara Province, Ordisa. The popularity of factories skyrockets in Ordisa. It is the most industrialized nation in the world. In WW1, Napora, Ordisa, Naravam, and Yovim are pitted against Apilanya and its allies. It invades Malpix and Apilanya, but is beaten back by them in 1060. Foreign Occupation Ordisa was split into two occupation zones, Apilanyan Occupation in the north, and Emastalian Occupation in the south. In 1068, Emastalia releases South Ordisa with its capital possibly in Ezlil. But, Apilanya kept North Ordisa as a satellite state. South Ordisa and Eltavisist Napora invades Apilanyan Ordisa in WW2 as a third party. Eltavisist Ordisa In 1117, Ordisa comes back as Eltavisist(Communist). It is allied with Eltavisist Napora. It supported the Eltavisist revolution in Geopyopia. After years of economic prosperity in 1150, it is pulled into WW3 with Eltavisist Napora, Gacil, and Yokiath. Although it is invaded by Fascist Apilanya in the east, Eltavisist Napora and Eltavisist Ordisa succesfully overruns Goltesia. But in 1153, Apilanyans reach Nabrosia and occupies half of the country. In 1154, Ordisa pushes back Apilanya to pre-WW4 borders and invades it. WW3 ends in 1155. In 1170, revolutions in Eltavisist Ordisa take place. In 1171, they grow and Apilanya aids the rebels by joining the war. They transition away from Eltavisism and end their alliance with Eltavisist Napora. Ordisa: Modern Famana Ordisa before WW4 had the 3rd highest economy and the 5th largest military specializing in their navy. It was hit by 3 nukes in WW4, and left Famana in 1252. Religion 100% Traditional Lathvy Culture Mostly Ordic on mainland, but on their island north of them it is Epilany. Living Standards Pretty High